The software “CalcuMax,” which is available from Megatech Software GmbH, can operate in parallel with conventional computer-aided design (CAD)/computer-aided manufacturing (CAM) programming systems to establish a production plan. Additionally, CalcuMax can fully and automatically calculate production costs for components that are produced using laser cutting, plasma cutting, flame cutting, or water jet cutting operations. CalcuMax includes a material management system in which waste and residual materials are also accounted for in the cost calculation. Operators of machine tools can inform CalcuMax of the material quantities used for the respective tasks so that for subsequent calculation of precise costs, additional material consumption (e.g., for running in the machines or post-production) is also taken into account.
However, employees in a machine hall and operators of the machine tools do not calculate waste and good component weights and volumes or resulting cost calculations. Therefore, an employee may have difficulty in estimating waste or good component quantities that will be generated during a particular period of time and, consequently, when containers will be completely filled with generated waste or good components. Accordingly, the employee may have difficulty in determining when the containers need to be changed (e.g., when maximum permissible weights for transport are reached) and the current weight of the workpiece being processed. Thus, the employee in the machine hall is unaware of the amount of waste that has been generated and that is sent to certain disposal companies. The employee may therefore rely on the disposal companies for the corresponding remuneration due if he has no other manner of determining the weight.
In the case of thick metal sheets, the dynamic capability of the machine tool processing operation may be reduced since the maximum permissible speed or maximum acceleration decreases as the weight of the workpiece increases.